


Why Me?

by SlowAsATortoise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Niall, Forced, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, baby girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowAsATortoise/pseuds/SlowAsATortoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace wakes up in an extravagant living room, wearing clothes she is certain she did not put on. How will she take the news when she meets her new "family"? Liam and Zayn are so excited to welcome a second little into their house to keep their Nialler company and they are prepared to do whatever necessary to have Grace become their perfect little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After reading many fanfics on here I finally decided to write my own 1D forced infantilism! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave comments with any thoughts/ criticism!

The chime of a clock rang through Grace's ears, pulling her out of her deep slumber. She reached a hand up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, but instead of seeing her college dorm, she found herself laying on a large dark green couch with a flat screen tv on the wall. She tilted her head looking at the wall in front of her, shelves of framed pictures displayed. She would not have thought much of it, except that she did not know the three men in thebmany pictures. She sat up slowly to take a better look, only to panic as she heard footsteps , echoing on the hardwood floors.  
"Daddy when can I? It's been forever!" A boys voice rang out, getting closer  
"Shhh babe, she's still a bit tired but we can come check on her ok?" Another man's voice said calmly

Grace quickly shut her eyes, laying still to appear as if she was still asleep. Her heart pounded in her chest as the couch moved beside her. Hushed voices spoke around her and then suddenly she was poked in the cheek. She stayed still, but after a few more times she opened her eyes in annoyance. She was met with bright blue eyes that were extremely close, blocking off the rest of the room. Grace backed up, eyes wide as she hit the back of the couch.  
"Daddy she waken up! Daddy!" The boy screamed happily, jumping up and down  
"Niall" a voice groaned halfheartedly

Grace looked over just in time to see a gorgeous tan man with black hair walking in. He smiled, showing his pearly whites. "Alright Ni, back up she's scared sweetie" the man gently pulled the blue eyed boy back  
Grace sat up , still pressed to the back of the couch, trying to comprehend everything. This Niall was calling the other man daddy... And the boy was obviously not that young... She took in his outfit, a tshirt that said "cookie monster" and jean shorts that had an obvious bulge under them.  
"What the hell" Grace whispered, her throat dry.  
"Hi sweetie, you feel ok?" The man asked , Niall having run from the room.  
"Where am I?" She asked confused  
"You're home honey" he said with a smile. Grace looked down at herself, gasping as she saw that Niall was not the only one dressed strangely. She was wearing a pink tshirt with jean shorts just like Niall's, with the same obvious diaper bulge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! All chapters will be longer than the first since that was just an intro! Please please please comment ! It will help me to continue at a faster pace!

Grace screamed, or so she thought. In reality she was sitting there in the dead silence, screaming in her head. Her mouth was gaping open and she couldn't form any words because she was so distraught. This was not normal and she wanted it to end. 

She was ripped out of her thoughts as a gentle hand grabbed one of her own. She looked up, the panic still in her eyes.   
"You're probably still tired babe, want to lay back down? Or would you like a drink?" The man asked in the same calming tone.   
Grace did not even attempt to answer, and luckily Niall ran back into the room. 

"Daddy, Papa says lunch s'ready an we need to eat b'fores it gets cold!" He said clapping his hands

Zayn chuckled "alright Ni, want to help Gracie get to the kitchen? " he asked 

Niall nodded and tugged Grace up from the couch. She was a bit shorter than the blonde , but what worried her was that the man now stood and he was even taller than Niall. She hunched over slightly in a protective way. Niall did not notice as he practically dragged her to the kitchen. As they turned the corner into the room he let go of her and she bumped into a body. 

Grace gasped, almost falling backwards, but was caught and scooped up by the new face.   
"Gotcha" the man said, carrying her to the table.   
Grace took in his appearance, he was just as gorgeous as the other man, but in a different way. He had short brown hair and was more muscular. 

"In ya go" the man said as he set her into a chair, locking a tray in front  
Grace looked down in shock and suddenly realized that during her minute of staring she had been placed in a highchair!

"W-wait" she said in a shaky voice  
Niall looked over from his high chair "Gracie s'lunch time cant wait!" He giggled as if she was joking

She looked up as both men were now plating chicken nuggets and mac and cheese.   
"excuse me" she said as the black haired one sat in front of her , "who are you?"

Zayn smiled "don't worry sweetheart, after we get you fed we can have a chat, right now we want to make sure you eat enough to grow big and strong!" He cooed  
Grace blushed, turning her head away, seeing Niall already eating his nuggets, ketchup smears on his face  
"Would you like to feed yourself Gracie or want Daddy to help?"   
Grace frowned "no" she huffed  
Zayn placed the plate on her tray assuming she wanted to eat alone.   
Both men ate as well, having a discussion about the weather as if having these two adults in high chairs was normal.   
Grace barely ate, she was too unsettled to do so.   
When Niall finished, he was cleaned with a wipe and let down to go play.   
Grace stiffened in her seat as both men looked to her. 

"Alright love, would you like to sit in your chair or sit at the grown up table to talk? We just want you to be comfortable" the muscular one said with a smile

Grace fidgeted, biting her lip as they both waited for her answer  
"T-table please" she said softly

The muscular man nodded and unlatched her tray, helping her down and taking her hand. When she was sat at a chair both men sat across from her giving her space. 

"Alright Grace, we know you must be confused and scared. That's ok, new things are scary. You're being such a good girl though. Now.. My name is Zayn and this is my husband Liam" the black haired man gestured to his partner.   
"Liam and I adopted Niall two years ago, he really wanted a sibling and when we heard of you.. We knew you were a perfect fit. Now with that being said, you will learn your role quickly. We won't hurt you, we're just doing what's best for you. We want you to be comfortable so we will let you discuss thing with us if you feel they are unfair" he finished

"Grace, Zayn and I know the first couple days will be hard, try your best to listen and we will always be understanding if you aren't as quick as Niall in doing things. I'm Papa and Zayn is daddy to Niall, you may call us that or not use a title yet, it will come naturally" Liam said nonchalantly 

Grace was annoyed by how easygoing they were being , she was being held against her will!! Why were they so relaxed?!  
"I don't think so, I want to leave" she said, standing slowly 

"Go ahead" Liam shrugged

She frowned, watching them both as she walked to the back door and pulled the handle. The door was locked and a passcode along with a finger print was needed to open it. She bit her lip, staring at it.   
"Gracie, how about we watch a film yea? Niall has been waiting to watch one all day, we can even have popcorn" Zayn said as he stood and walked to her cautiously, they knew Grace's mental state was fragile and they needed to approach every situation calmly in order to persuade her  
Grace did not look up at him but nodded her head slowly , she was trapped and her heart was yet again pounding in her chest.   
Zayn gently took her hand and walked her back to the living room   
Niall looked up from his duplo blocks, grinning widely, "daddy look I made a tower!" He said proudly   
"Good job Ni! Want to leave it up and come rest on the couch for movie time? Papa is going to bring some movie snacks out" Zayn said as he led Grace to the couch  
Niall quickly jumped up next to her and grabbed his Thomas the Train blanket, laying it over both of them.   
Niall had picked to watch Lion King, Grace having nodded in agreement to opt out of speaking. Halfway through she was already feeling tired. The sleeping drugs were not fully out of her system yet. 

As Simba was in the jungle with Timon and Pumba, Grace had her head on Niall's shoulder, her mouth hung open as she slept.   
Zayn carefully moved her after he was positive she was asleep. He cradled her in his lap, brushing the hair out of her face. He looked over at Liam who was now holding Niall close and smiled, he was so happy to have both his babies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please leave comments, the feedback can be very helpful! Thank you!

Grace was warm. That's the only thought she had as she began to stir. She had forgotten about her current predicament because of how comfortable she was. She brought a fist to her eyes to rub the sleep from them, stretching out slowly. A small chuckle caught her attention and she quickly froze. She was not alone, and that quickly started her inner panic attack again. Grace opened her eyes, looking straight up at Zayn who held her in his arms still on the couch, a smile on his face as he looked down at her. 

"Hey sleepyhead, ready to get up and stretch? Nialler's been waiting for you in the playroom." He said as he ran a hand along her back gently

Grace frowned and sat up quickly, almost bumping heads with Zayn. She clambered off his lap and to the opposite side of the couch.   
"No thank you... " she said hesitantly, afraid of his reaction

Zayn stood up, folding the blanket Grace had been nestled into.   
"No worries love, I just know Niall won't take no for an answer, he has a surprise for you" he said 

"He doesn't even know me" she said with a frown

"Honey, of course he does, you're his sister" Zayn stated with confidence

She only sighed, rubbing her head. It was impossible to get them to think clearly. 

"Babe? Gracie is up, tell Niall he can come out" Zayn shouted

Niall came running into the room only moments later, his cheeks bright red as he giggled. Liam was chasing him, his hands up as he pretended to be a monster. 

"Gracie help me!" He squealed, diving onto the couch  
She only stared with wide eyes, not sure how to react. Shouldn't Niall find this silly like she did?  
Niall was not fazed by her lack of interest, he seemed to think she did not understand.   
"Gracie, Papa is a tickle monster you gotta run!" He said and tugged on her arm.   
Grace was surprised by the amount of strength Niall used. She was brought to her feet, once again almost bumping right into Liam, but she halted herself, yanking her hand from Niall's.   
Before Niall could protest, Liam grabbed him, tickling him and kissing over his face.   
"Grrrr I caught you!" He said  
Grace walked quietly around them and towards the hallway, wanting to find somewhere, anywhere , to hide and be alone. As she got to the hallway, two hands grabbed under her arms, lifting her from behind.   
"Sweetie you can't run off on your own, you want to see your room that badly?" Zayn said, a hint of a smile in his voice.   
Grace did not say a word, still in shock that both these men could pick her up so easily, no strain whatsoever. Zayn turned Grace towards him and settled her on his hip just as Liam walked over with Niall on his back.   
"Gracie playtime!" Niall said, bouncing excitedly in Liam's arms  
She frowned once again as she was carried into a room she had not seen yet. The room was huge, full of both girl and boy toys. She looked around in awe, recognizing a few from her own childhood. She was set down next to Niall and quickly looked up ar Zayn.   
"It's alright sweetie, you're just going to have playtime with Niall. We're right down the hall if you need us, Niall will help you" he said and patted her head.   
She turned back to Niall, the boy was still bouncing as he stared at her.   
"Um.. What do you want to play?" She asked blushing  
"Let's play with your dollhouse! Papa an' daddy said I could help you open it and out all the dolls in the house when you gots here!" He said, taking her hand and dragging her to a corner with a pink dollhouse.   
She sat down, letting Niall show her everything. She did not notice the two men watching from the doorway, snapping a few pictures. 

After a few hours listening to Niall and watching him play as she held a doll and barely spoke, Grace was actually relieved to hear Liam come in.   
"Ni, Gracie it's time to clean up. Dinner is almost ready" he said, bending down and picking up a few stray toys to put in their rightful places.   
"Clean up, clean up everybody everywhere, clean up, clean up everybody do your share!" Niall sang excitedly from the Barney show he watched so often.   
Grace bit at her lip as she grabbed bigger handfuls of doll clothes and other items to get done faster.   
A few minutes later they were both on their feet and Niall ran to Liam with raised arms. He chuckled and picked the blonde boy up kissing his head.   
Grace watched, her hands playing with the material of her shirt nervously. Watching them felt funny, like she was spying on a loving family, but then she was brought back to reality remembering that this was not normal, Niall should be acting like her, not being so loving to these two men.   
"Sweetie time for dinner" Liam said, pulling her from her thoughts. He reached a hand out to her. She shifted on her feet, wanting to say no. What would happen if she said no? She shuddered  
"I um.. I'm not hungry" she lied  
"You haven't eaten since lunch, you need something love, c'mon" Liam persuaded, walking a but closer, Niall on his hip.   
She sighed, taking only a few steps forward as Liam walked towards her. He got a firm yet gentle grip on her hand and walked her down the hall back to the kitchen. 

This time Grace knew the highchair was waiting for her, but she did not put up a fight as expected from the two daddies. Zayn sighed internally as she just stared blankly ahead, allowing Liam to snap the tray in place. 

Dinner consisted of spaghetti and cut up carrots. Niall was munching on the carrots as he waited to be fed his spaghetti. Grace, however, was not liking the idea of being fed.   
"Excuse me?... Can I please have a fork" 

"What great manners baby!" Zayn praised, "but daddy is going to feed you tonight because s'ghettis can be really messy!" He exaggerated his voice, making Niall laugh.   
She sighed, sitting back in her chair. 

After a long hour of being fed small bites of pasta between Zayn's own bites, Grace was finally done her meal. A wet wipe was quickly brought to her face and then the high chair tray was unsnapped. 

"Niall go pick a movie, you're only watching two today because it was a special day so don't get used to it" Liam said, sending him to the living room. Grace walked out behind him slowly, sitting back on the couch. 

Niall chose to put in The Little Mermaid. Grace actually smiled slightly, she used to love the movie as a kid and new all the songs by heart. Zayn and Liam came in and sat on either side of her. With Nial on the floor on a bean bag he dragged out, she felt more vulnerable. 

Zayn began to sing along, Liam joining in soon after. Grace was amazed by how beautiful their voices were. She did not even realize that she began singing in a soft voice. 

Towards the end of the film, Grace had stretched out, her legs over Zayn's lap who was currently rubbing her feet and her head in Liam's lap, who was rubbing her temple gently. She felt so relaxed, her thoughts slipping away once again as she indulged in the attention of the two men. 

"Alright Ni, it's time to get ready for bed" Zayn said looking at the clock as the movie ended.   
Grace quickly sat up, fighting the urge to curl up and bask in the attention a bit longer.   
Zayn smiled at her before getting up and leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later.   
"Alright everything is set up, off to bed" He said and scooped Niall up, letting Liam pick up Grace gently.   
Grace tensed in his arms but once again did not protest. She could not help but yawn, which was strange since she had already slept so much today.   
"Someone's sleepy" Liam cooed, rubbing a hand up and down her back as he entered a room.   
Grace looked away from him to hide her blush. She immediately was sent into another wave of shock seeing the bedroom. The walls were a light blue with various sea animals painted on. The furniture was all wooden, and there were two of everything. This reminded her of two things: there were changing tables and she was in a diaper, and there were no beds, just two cribs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some research to make this chapter as realistic as possible, you will see what I'm talking about after you read! I don't want to spoil anything! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Grace started squirming in Liam's arms in a panic, too choked up to scream. Liam calmly sat with her in a rocker, holding her tightly and shushing her.   
"Shhh it's okay sweetpea, I know new things can be scary, sshhh" he soothed

As she fought in his grip she noticed a calming scent. She inhaled deeply, trying to pinpoint what it was. "Chamomile" she mumbled , suddenly feeling drowsy and calm. Her muscles were completely relaxed and her panic had ceased. 

"Good girl" Liam praised, kissing her temple and rocking her as he waited for Zayn to finish changing and dressing Niall. They had been using a special diffuser in the nursery since Niall became their baby. It had calming effects and was all natural. Zayn had turned it on a few minutes prior to make sure it flooded the room for Grace. 

Zayn chuckled as he carried a sleepy Niall over "here Li, I'll get her changed and you feed Ni his baba" he traded off

Grace whimpered as she was scooped up, weakly pushing at him. 

Zayn laid her down and gently strapped her arms down. He made quick work of taking off her denim shorts and grabbed diapering supplies. 

Grace silently cried, confused as to why she could not fight back. She gasped as the diaper she had on was pulled down and shivered.  
"O babe, i'm sorry" he cooed and used a warm wipe on her quickly. He was happy to see she had wet her nappy and she had not even realized it, but he knew it was from the diuretics they had slipped in her water. 

After a new thick nappy was fastened on her, Zayn left her to grab her jammies. He was so excited to now be able to buy both boy and girl baby clothes. He pulled out a pair of pastel pink footie pajamas that zippered up the back. He unstrapped her arms and pulled her shirt off, revealing the barely there sports bras they had gotten custom made for her. He held her up, efficiently dressing her and scooping her up, patting her back comfortingly. 

Liam and Zayn easily rocked the two babes asleep with warm bottles. Grace had protested weakly, but Zayn had managed to get her to drink almost half by holding the bottle in with enough pressure. Once asleep, the men placed them in their separate cribs, locking the bars and turning on the baby monitor as well as the sound machine. 

Once in the hallway, Zayn excitedly wrapped his arms around Liam.   
"Babe she is so cute! And the diffuser works well on her just like it does for Niall!" He exclaimed

Liam nodded, walking with him back to the kitchen. "I'm surprised at how well it worked honestly, she didn't put a fight up hardly at all, don't get too excited because she will fight soon enough" he warned, being the more realistic one.   
"Yea I know... She'll be happy here though like Niall.. I know it's a bit different since Niall wanted this but.. She needs some love and attention... I just want to make her feel special" he pouted  
"O babe" Liam kissed his cheek "you're so sweet, I know what you mean, same as we feel with Niall..." He smiled   
Zayn nodded and tugged liam to the couch to relax for a bit. It had been a long week making final preparations for Grace and today was a long first day with her, full of nervous tension. Parental duties still called and they were off the couch soon after to clean and prep for the next day. Once they checked on the babies and made sure the diffuser turned off from the timer set, the men went to bed and fell asleep, full of jitters for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a busy week, but I'm happy to be able to post this chapter today! Please leave comments and kudos! Thanks

Niall was the first one up. He stood in his crib, excitedly shaking the bars. He forgot that he now shared the nursery.   
"Daddyyyy, papaaaa" he singsonged loudly

Zayn came in at a faster pace than usual, wanting to get his little songbird out of the room before Grace woke up. 

"Morning Ni" Zayn cooed as he carried him down the hall to the master bedroom. 

Liam was still asleep on his side of the king size bed, the room was quiet besides the sound of the baby monitor. Zayn laid Niall at the end of the bed and took off his footsie pajamas. He was glad they kept diaper changing supplies in here, knowing Grace would have definitely woken up if the bubbly Niall was in the nursery any longer. 

Zayn changed Niall to a dry diaper and kissed his tummy.   
"Ok lovebug, go lay with Papa" he smiled

Niall rolled onto his tummy and then crawled up and under the covers. Zayn turned a cartoon on and laid on his own side of the bed. Lazy mornings in bed with Niall made Zayn so happy, his little boy loved laying in bed in just his puffy diaper, cuddling both his daddy and papa. 

Liam slowly stirred, pulling Niall onto his chest completely and kissing his cheek.   
"Mornin sunshine" he said softly, his voice rough from sleep.   
"Papa!" Niall giggled, smacking his own lips to Liam's cheek to copy him. 

Both men laughed along, but Zayn stopped as he heard the baby monitor, Grace was stirring. He got up, knowing Liam would take Niall downstairs to eat. 

 

Grace stretched out her legs and yawned, she had slept wonderfully. With her college workload, she often pulled all nighters, or only slept a few hours a night. She was so caught up in how great she felt as she sat up, she did not realize where she was or that someone was now watching her. 

"Good morning princess, someone looks happy" Zayn said softly, making sure to walk to the crib slowly. 

Grace's head snapped up and she looked up at Zayn with wide alarmed eyes. 

She remembered, she remembered everything and tensed. She was trapped in the oversized crib, not a bed. 

Zayn pulled the front bars down and pulled her soft blankets off, humming a tune. He knew she had atleast a damp diaper because of all the diuretics. He carefully lifted her from under her arms and carried her to the changing table. After unzipping the back of the pajamas he got them off and then laid her on the table. Unlike Niall on his first few days, Grace seemed frozen. Even though Niall had wanted this life, he had been squirmy at first. It was easy to see that Grace's shy personality was going to be an advantage for them. 

Laying in a clean diaper, Grace still had not moved. Zayn put her into a short sleeve pale purple onesie and a pair of gray cotton shorts. She would not want to walk around with her diaper showing like Niall. 

"Alright cutie, you were so good for daddy" zayn scooped her up," let's have some breakfast now, Papa and Ni are waiting for us" Zayn finished as he carried her down the hall. 

In the kitchen, Liam was flipping pancakes and dancing along to the beat Niall was making with a wooden spoon on his high chair. He beamed up at his daddy and Grace as they walked in.   
"Mownin Gracie!" He squealed

Grace bit her lip and hid her face in Zayn's neck as she blushed. 

"Shhh Ni, give her a few minutes, she just woke up ok" Liam said with a gentle smile as he walked over and kissed the top of her head. 

Zayn then got her into her high chair, a sippy of apple juice on her tray like Niall. 

Niall was watching her closely, waiting to be allowed to talk to his sister. 

After a few minutes, Zayn walked back over with two plates of cut up pancakes. He put one down for Liam to feed Niall and then sat in front of Grace to feed her. 

"Did you say good morning love?" Zayn said softly 

She squirmed in her seat, looking down. She did not want to, but at the same time she did not want to upset any of them. 

"G-good morning..." She said quietly 

Both daddies smiled in approval and Niall clapped "mornin Gracie!"

After eating, Niall still managed to have syrup down his chin. Grace had no trace of the sticky substance. After their milk was finished Zayn looked to Liam. 

"Time for a bath I reckon..." He mumbled


	6. Chapter 6

Grace had heard Zayn and began to panic. A bath? No way, there was no way she was going to take a bath. She gripped the high chair tightly with her hands, her entire body tense. 

The men did not seem to notice as they cleaned up, Zayn walked back to the high chairs first and unstrapped Niall.   
"Ok buddy, let's get a nice bubble bath and then you can play with Gracie yea?" He grinned as Niall nodded and clapped his sticky hands. 

Grace frowned, but sighed in relief as she saw only Niall was being taken upstairs. A new wave of panic settled in when Liam walked to her high chair.   
"NiNi made a big mess didn't he?" Liam chuckled amused as he carefully took Grace's hands and wiped them with a cloth.   
When Grace only stared at him, Liam went along unstrapping her and scooped her up. She was carried to the living room and set in a play pen with high sides that would keep the two 'babies' in.   
"Ok love, you be a good girl and play with your toys, Papa has to finish cleaning the kitchen" he grinned and pressed a cheek to her forehead before locking the gate. 

Grace sighed as she watched Liam walked back into the kitchen. The playpen took up a lot of space beside the large couch and had several toys, including dolls and sticker books that were girly and obviously placed there for her. She scooted closer to the books and opened it to make look like she was occupied. As she sat staring at the picture of a princess , she thought about how trivial the design was compared to the sketches she would draw out on the quad at her college campus. She loved laying under a tree there during her free time and drawing people that passed, or birds that landed nearby. 

Grace prided herself in her meticulous work as a student. She recieved academic honors all throughout high school, and in her first year at college she had made the Dean's List. How had she gone from being that well-rounded student entering her second year to an oversized baby being carried around. 

Grace huffed and threw the book in frustration, standing up at the gate and shaking it. She had ha enough and would tell them she was sick of this. 

She opened her mouth to yell when Zayn came in, Niall in just a diaper being carried on his back.   
"You okay princess? You look... O, Liam come get NiNi please, I think Gracie needs a change" he yelled  
Grace shook her head, backing up in the prison like play pen and watching as he came closer, his smile sickeningly sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace watched as he got closer, opening the play pen gate.  
"C'mere Gracie, Daddy will change you super fast and then you can use your sticker book again ok?" Zayn said gently

Grace finally opened her mouth "I didn't go to the bathroom! I don't need a change! Leave me alone!" She yelled

Zayn was surprised by her outburst, but knew today would be a bit rocky.  
"Okay Love, we don't speak to daddy that way though" he scooped the struggling girl up, calling for Liam. 

Liam came prepared, a light pink dummy in hand. He slipped it into the screaming girls mouth and strapped it behind her head.  
"Much better, fussy little girls need to lay down hm?" Liam cooed, rubbing her head as Zayn rocked her

Grace's eyes began to droop slightly, the dummy having a cocktail of drugs on it to relax her muscles. 

Zayn was especially excited by Grace's state, he loved allowing Niall to walk about and play as a toddler, but he still indulged him as an infant on occasion and planned to do the same with Grace. 

Grace cried quietly as she was carried upstairs and laid on a king sized bed, Zayn grabbing a set of mittens. He easily slid them onto her hands and tied them. 

Grace found herself in a baby bouncer as Niall watched tv shows. Zayn and Liam both continuously cooed over her, the treatment strangely comforting, that is until she had to go to the bathroom. She barely moved in her confines because of the drugs , but Niall noticed and walked over.  
"Gracie go potty daddy?" He asked Zayn  
The man chuckled and laid his hand over Grace's covered crotch in the bouncer "no Ni, Daddy will keep checking though, Gracie is still learning to use the potty so daddy and papa have to check, she won't tell us like you do" 

Grace squeezed her eyes shut, willing her tears to go away as the bouncer sped up


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not updated, it's hard with my work schedule. Enjoy!

After being drugged out of her mind for two full days, Grace was more than happy to comply to have the basic privileges of a toddler. She was excited to be able to use her hands and not have the horrid dummy in her mouth anymore. 

Liam and Zayn were quite happy with their new baby's progress. They had decided to give her muscle relaxers to put her into her place a bit quicker. She was already showing model behavior at breakfast. She ate cut up pieces of fruit and yogurt that Zayn fed her. 

After breakfast, Grace was finally allowed to play with Niall again instead of sitting in the baby bouncer she now despised. She grinned as Niall called her over and sat right next to him to play with blocks. 

"Gracie we gotsa buiwd em high an knock em down! Daddy an papa says it so funny!" He giggled

Grace giggled shyly, not realizing she slipped her thumb in her mouth. 

As the two babies played, Zayn answered emails on his computer. Liam was about to go sit with the kids, but his phone rang.   
"O it's Haz!" He grinned, answering immediately 

They spoke for a few minutes, Liam hanging up with an even wider grin.   
"Haz and Lou are going to come over for a cookout on Sunday. It will be so great, we haven't seen them in weeks, Ni will love seeing his favorite uncles" 

Zayn stood "let's go tell him, then he can tell Gracie all about Uncle Hazza and LouLou!"


End file.
